


Aggressive Spooning

by happyman379



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex is a Size Queen, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyman379/pseuds/happyman379
Summary: Set after the events of The Ship of the Dead. Alex and Magnus have been dating for a month but so far nothing major had happened. Movie night leads to some fun new experiences.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus thought that having a boyfriend was pretty great. Of course, he thought that having a girlfriend was pretty great too, but today was a boyfriend day.  

They’d been together for a month now, and while they haven’t gone past first base, they have had some intense make-out sessions. They’d stopped because they both wanted to take things slow and because some days Alex had some issues with his dysphoria. Even though they were taking things slow, Magnus was still a teenage guy, and all of that buildup with no payoff was starting to make him sensitive to even the smallest of touches, something his boyfriend was painfully unaware of.

They were both cuddled up on a couch, watching Monty Python in Magnus’ dimly lit room. Magnus was pressed against the back of the couch and Alex was up against him. The blond had reached his hand around to rest it on his boyfriend’s stomach. He always enjoyed when they cuddled up like this.

If there was one thing that captured his interest in Alex most, it had to be his green hair. He loved the way it looked and how it felt in his hands.

He pulled his hand away from Alex’s stomach and brought it up to play with his hair. Alex was a sucker for having his hair played with and was soon sighing in contentment.

While Alex melted against him, he felt Alex nudge against his crotch.

Knowing that Alex would never intentionally tease him like that, he kept up the innocent act of playing with his hair. Magnus felt something start to harden and became worried that Alex would feel it. He didn’t know what would happen if Alex found out, so he shifted so that Alex wouldn’t feel his growing bulge.

The blond started to get more aroused, and in turn started to really appreciate his boyfriend’s figure. Months of war games and all of the time at the pottery studio had left Alex with a lean figure, and Magnus was definitely enjoying the view.

Magnus heard Alex laugh at Holy Hand Grenade scene in the movie they were watching. He realized that Alex really had no idea what he did. Magnus started to feel a bit bolder, no doubt inspired by the hormones swimming in his head. He then pulled his hand out of Alex’s hair. His boyfriend let out a jokingly frustrated sigh at the loss of contact.

Magus kissed Alex’s cheek in apology, then slipped his hand under Alex’s pink shirt and began to rub his slender back. Alex also happened to be a sucker for getting his back rubbed, and so he eagerly accepted the apology and started to groan under the massage.

While Magnus usually found the mewls and groans adorable, today they were getting him hard. The more Magus heard, the more he wanted to hear, and he would do anything to hear his boyfriend moan.

Magnus was starting to worry that Alex might notice how unusually handsy he was being, but he figured that Alex was too invested in the movie to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Magnus’ hands trailed all over Alex’s back, and he loved the way his boyfriend felt under him. He pushed up Alex’s pink shirt just to get a better view of his back. The more he saw, the more he wanted. He started to run his hands closer and closer to the hem of Alex’s pants.

It was only when Magnus started running his hands across Alex’s lower stomach that Alex asked what Magnus was up to.

“Whatcha doing there Mags?” asked Alex with a smirk.

“O-oh nothing, just showing some love to my boyfriend.” Magnus answered, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Hmm. Well, you keep doing what you’re doing.” Alex responded before turning back to the comedy.

Magnus took this as encouragement to push closer, and he hoped that Alex would pick up on the hint.

Magnus got closer, pushing himself against Alex’s butt. Alex shifted and noticed a bulge against his ass that he wasn’t used to.The green haired boy seemed surprised to Magnus, but when he felt Alex hesitantly push back against him, he was delighted.

Magnus let out a small moan and started to gently grind against Alex’s ass. Alex seemed spurred on by the noises that Magnus was making, as he started to rock back with more pressure against Magnus’ crotch.

At this point Magnus was fully hard and was feeling really turned on by Alex’s movements. He pushed back with more pressure, gently moaning while he kissed along his boyfriend’s neck.

This went on for several long minutes, until Alex abruptly turned around.

“Well Mags, seems like you’re having a hard time” he said while he glanced down to his groin.

Magnus just nodded dumbly, then moved his head forward to kiss his boyfriend.

The two of them kissed fairly timidly at first, but as they got more and more heated, their kiss did too. Magnus, as the one who had been horny longer, eventually made the move to feel Alex up.

He rubbed all along Alex’s chest, and then moved down to his butt. Magus happily groped his boyfriend until something made his breath hitch. Alex was kissing and sucking along his collarbone and neck, leaving little marks along the way.

Magnus had begun to get lost in his arousal, but was snapped out of it when he felt a hand grab at his length through his jeans. He let out small moan of pleasure, then captured Alex in another kiss.

Magnus moaned again as Alex kept touching him. When he looked down, he saw Alex in a similar condition. He felt Alex fumble around as he tried to undo the button of his jeans and pull down his zipper. After he had finally undone it, he felt Alex grab him through his boxers.

Magnus had started to get lost in the moment again, and while he enjoyed how Alex was touching him, he started to want more.

“Alex, please.” Magnus let out in a pleading tone.

“Please what?” Alex asked teasingly.

“P-please, touch me more.” Magnus begged.

“All you had to do was ask Maggie.” Alex replied with another smirk.

Magnus chose to ignore the nickname, as in that moment he felt Alex’s hand on his member through the thin fabric of his underwear, and was needy for more.

Magnus thought that Alex was taking his sweet time taking his underwear off, but he wasn’t really complaining. When Alex finally got the blond’s boxer’s off, Magnus noticed that he took a moment to take in what he saw. This was the first time that Alex had seen him like this, and it made him a little bit self-conscious. He saw Alex’s eyes dart over his length, no doubt taking in the new sights. When he finally held Magnus’ dick in his hand, Magnus let out a small sigh of content. Alex quickly kissed Magnus before slowly moving his hand up and down, gently stroking his shaft.

Magnus started to get close, and Alex must have noticed him twitching, as he removed his hand.

Magnus let out a frustrated noise when Alex stopped, but was silenced when Alex captured him in a fierce kiss. They kissed until Alex broke it to make a frustrated sigh of his own. Magnus gave him a confused look to which Alex responded.

“Gods above Magnus, you are so dense sometimes.” he said in a huff, then guided Magnus’ pale hand to his green track pants.

He felt bad in hindsight, so he tried his best to make up for it for it. He eagerly played with Alex’s length and when the other boy started to moan, Magnus quickly pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal Alex’s erection.

Alex buried his head against Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus ran his hands through his boyfriend’s green hair while he gently played with Alex’s cock and enjoyed the small moans he was making.

“More…” Alex’s plea was muffled, but Magnus still heard him. Magnus was surprised by the request, but was definitely not against giving his boyfriend what he wanted.

Magnus started to jerk his hand faster which caused Alex to moan more profusely. Magnus wanted to keep going and make his boyfriend cum, but when Alex started to tense up he pulled away from Magnus’ hand.

“I have an idea. Magnus, get naked.” Alex said in a low, sultry tone.

The blond eagerly complied and stripped off his shirt and pants. He watched Alex take off his pants, which revealed pink underwear with green polka dots, which were promptly removed as well.

Alex took the initiative again and commanded Magnus, “On your back.”

Magnus got comfortable on the couch and looked up to see Alex straddle his hips with an almost mischievous look in his eyes.

Magnus began to question him, “What’re you do-” but he couldn’t finish his sentence before he was cut off with a kiss.

Magnus thought that Alex looked just a little nervous while he straddled Magnus, their hard lengths gently rubbed together.

Magnus felt Alex take both of their cocks in his hand and pressed them together. The sensation took both of their breaths away. After he took a quick moment to steady himself, he slowly thrust against Magnus, drawing a moan from both of them.

Magnus loved the way Alex’s length and hands felt on him, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He pulled Alex into another passionate kiss. He moaned against the other boy as they thrust against each other.

Their kiss was broken when Magnus fumbled out an, “I-I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too.” The green haired boy responded between moans.

Magnus was the first to finish, the results of which painted his stomach with streaks of white.

Alex’s orgasm came soon after, the continued stimulation must have proved too much for him and he finished over Magnus’ stomach and diminished erection.

Alex stayed on top of him for a few more minutes, riding out their afterglows in contented silence, punctuated only by kisses.

When Alex finally got up, he remarked, “Looks like we made a mess.” while he glanced down at Magnus’ chest.

Alex then got up and headed to the bathroom, probably to take a shower. He peeked his head out of the doorframe.

He beckoned the blond over by flashing his bare butt and said, “Care to join me in here?”

Magnus quickly got up and joined his boyfriend in the shower, eager to get clean, and then get dirty all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds explore more.

Alex was laying in her bed, reminiscing about the first time she and Magnus had gotten intimate. After they got each other off on the couch. Alex went to the shower to clean up, but wanted to get dirty again. She then convinced Magnus to join her. They spent more time then they should have in the shower, kissing in steam, pressed against the glass and groping at each other’s hard cocks and softer butts in the warm, soapy water. When they finally got out of the shower and got dressed, Alex said goodbye, gleefully thinking about all the new, wonderful things they could do now. 

“See ya later Mags. I think we’ll have lots of fun together.” Alex said into Magnus’ ear, kissing his neck as he left.

“B-bye.” Magnus said with a light blush.

That had been a couple weeks ago. They had gotten intimate a few more times since then, sticking to handjobs and heavy groping. Alex had started to really get into teasing her boyfriend, something Magnus was definitely not against. Magnus seemed content with just the handjobs, but Alex was starting to want a bit more from her sex life.

She told herself that when she went over to Magnus’ room today she was going to take the next step.

She put on her favourite pink sweater and the green pants she had worn the first time, slipping a small bottle into her pocket. With a satisfied look at herself in her mirror, she headed out the door. 

Alex got to her boyfriend’s door and knocked on it. He opened the door and said.

“How’s my girlfriend today?” The blond isplaying his uncanny knack for knowing her gender each day.

“Oh, I’m pretty good. Gonna invite me in?” Alex replied with a small smile. 

“Oh right. C’mon in.” Magnus said sheepishly, his hand on the back of his head.

After letting her in, he got them glasses of water, and then they sat down on the couch. Magnus put on another Monty Python movie as Alex cuddled up in his lap. They cuddled innocently at first, kissing briefly between the punchlines, but Alex wanted more than the chaste kisses. The two shifted into a spooning position with Alex as the little spoon, like they usually did. 

Alex savoured the warmth of Magnus around her, but it wasn’t long after the shift in position that Alex started to gently grind against Magnus’ crotch. Quickly picking up on what she seemed to want, Magnus pulled his girlfriend against him, beginning to feel a familiar strain as he started to thrust against her, letting out small moans along the way. 

Not wanting to take things slow, Alex turned around to kiss the blond. Eagerly kissing her back, he played with her hair, and she sighed into the kiss.

The kiss got more and more intense, the couple’s hands couldn’t stay in one place. Magnus’ hands trailed down to Alex’s ass and her hands found their way to the blonds back, rubbing along it, causing him to groan against her.

She pushed up Magnus’ shirt and kissed and sucked down his chest, leaving light marks along his body. When she got to his jeans, she rubbed at his thighs before undoing them. She turned around, letting Magnus finish. She bent over and slowly slid her own pants and underwear off, trying to tease him by showing off her ass, giving him a hint of things to come. After he groaned at the sight before him, he quickly stripped of his clothing, eager to press his body against Alex’s smooth skin.

“Not so fast Maggie. As much as I’d love for you to get me off right now, I have something else in mind.” Alex said in an unusually sultry tone while Magnus looked slightly confused. 

Alex pushed him down onto the couch, kissing along his neck and collarbone. He tried to kiss back but she pulled away and kissed along his chest again, leaving Magnus to give a fake sigh of annoyance. Alex kept kissing down his chest, ending at the boy’s groin. He gave a look of confusion, but things seemed to make more sense to him when she put her head between his legs, taking in the sight and scent of him. 

For all her confidence and bravado, He caught a small bit of apprehension in her heterochromatic eyes. Staring at Magnus’ hard length, she steeled her resolve and planted a light kiss the pink tip of Magnus’ dick. After getting comfortable with her surroundings, she licked up from the base to the tip, drawing the smallest of moans from Magnus. Not content with such small reactions, she licked up and down more enthusiastically, drawing more lewd noises from Magnus.

Feeling more and more confident, she took the head into her mouth and sucked on it gently, feeling it flare, pulling a primal groan from Magnus. She loved the moans he was making, with that driving her forward, Alex kept sucking around his head, getting comfortable with having his cock in her mouth. 

She started bobbing up and down, trying to go as deep as she could. The wet sounds were getting both of them harder and hornier. She ended up a little over halfway down his length, and when she pulled back she swiped her tongue over his slit, tasting his pre, noting the almost salty taste. 

Alex pulled off to get some air, leaving a strand between them. She wanted to get a good look at Magnus. Her boyfriend was breathing heavily and looked like he was getting close. Deciding to tease him a little, she started to jerk him off.

“How does it feel?” She asked, alternating her speed from barely moving to almost too fast.

“I-it feels s-so good-d.” Magnus stuttered out, his speech impaired whenever her hand sped up on his twitching length.

She slowed down again, then asked almost innocently, “What do you want now?”

“P-please keep going. Suck me more. Please.” He said softly, stifling gasps and moans between words, almost begging for it.

Alex was satisfied by his answer, almost surprised by how eager he was. She came back to his cock to give Magnus what he wanted. Tasting his pre again, she slid her mouth down the shaft. She started bobbing her head slowly again, using her tongue on the tip. In a rare moment of intense desire for more stimulation, Magnus wrapped his hands in her hair and used that to try and force her head to move faster.

Alex was surprised at first, but started to get into it. She went along with Magnus’ movements, humming in appreciation for her boyfriend’s spontaneity. Alex sped up with Magnus’ help, inwardly smiling with pride as she heard him moan louder.

“Alex, I’m g-gonna c-cum.” The blond got out through moans. 

Alex doubled her efforts, trying to make Magnus cum, but as soon she felt the blond start to twitch she pulled off. Magnus was too far gone and started to cum, all over her face. She took a second to reflect on the warm fluids on her face then decided it wasn’t for her.

Then she directed Magnus, “Magnus. Get. A. Towel.” She said through almost gritted teeth.

After Magnus scrambled to grab a towel and Alex cleaned herself off, she felt her own arousal start to call to her for attention. She sat against the armrest of the couch and beckoned Magnus over.

“Now Maggie, I think you owe me some  _ fun _ .” She said, emphasizing the last word.

Magnus got up close to her and moved to touch her obviously needy length, but she stopped him before he could.

“As nice as that would be, I want something  _ more _ .” She said with a smirk.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked, a bit confused.

“Check the pockets of my pants. That’s your clue.” Alex said with another smirk, her arousal almost painful. 

He searched the pockets of her discarded pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Now what could I possibly want you to do with that?” Alex asked cheekily.

“You want me to have sex with you?” Magnus asked back, a bit shaken by the thought.

“No no, not yet, consider this...preparation for that.” Alex replied, emphasizing the words after the pause. She spread her legs and showed off her asshole as another clue to the blond. 

“Oh. You want me to-” He made a thrusting motion with his finger, a light blush coming over him.

“Yes Magnus. I want you to finger me.” She said, giving him a longing look, looking amused at his blush.

Magnus looked a bit surprised, but seemed to get over it quickly. He parted her legs and kissed her hard for a few moments before pulling away and uncapping the bottle.

Alex saw him prepare a finger, pouring a copious amount of lube on it, biting her lip in anticipation. She closed her eyes and waited with baited breath. She felt a cold, wet, finger probe around her entrance, circling and teasing. That made her breath hitch, and made her want more from him. 

Magnus must have noticed her reaction and ever so gently pushed the tip of his finger in her. She tensed ever so slightly ever around him but she quickly relaxed around him, almost pulling him in deeper.

The blond pushed his finger up to the first knuckle, making Alex gasp from the foreign sensation. The feeling of something going in where things don’t usually go in was taking some time to get used to. It didn’t hurt, but it definitely an odd sensation. After a few more seconds of the fingering, she started to see the appeal in it. 

Magnus gently moved his finger in deeper, getting a low moan out of Alex. He pushed in to the second knuckle and wiggled his finger again, drawing another, louder moan out of her. 

She was thoroughly enjoying her boyfriend’s finger in her. She had gotten used to the discomfort and was now just savouring the feeling. After Magnus pushed his full finger into her she let out a louder moan than all before. The blond started to thrust into her, giving the green haired girl a new sensation to enjoy.

The more Magnus played, the more Alex realised that she wanted more of him inside of her.

“M-more…” Alex let out in a breathy moan. 

Magnus heard her and gave her a grin. He pulled out his finger and lubed up a second, eager to give her what she wanted. Magnus slowly pushed the tips of both of his fingers into Alex.

Alex let out an audible gasp and Magnus took a second to let her adjust to him. After that he slowly pushed in up to the second knuckle. 

Alex felt a twinge of pain, but this was nullified when Magnus noticed her hard length that was leaking precum profusely. In another rare moment of brilliance for the usually slow on the uptake son of Frey, Magnus took her cock in his other hand and jerked her in tandem with his thrusts. 

Alex wasn’t expecting this, and moaned more and more profusely at the combination of feelings. It was when Magnus brushed against what must’ve been her prostate that she really started to enjoy him inside her. 

Magnus noticed she loved where he had just touched and capitalized on it. He felt around in her for the spot that felt different and started stroking at it gently. Alex started moaning even more when, and he felt her dick begin to leak more and began to twitch subtly. 

Wanting to really treat his boyfriend, he lubed up both hands, using one slick hand to jerk Alex fast while the other thrust into her, his fingers pressed on her prostate, he jerked her ever faster, trying to make her cum hard. 

When she finally came, she came harder than she had ever came before, moaning out her boyfriend’s name and making a mess of her chest. Magnus pulled his fingers out with a small  _ pop, _ and left Alex feeling annoyingly empty.

Magnus passed her the towel from earlier and she cleaned herself off. Panting hard, she was slumped bonelessly against the couch. 

“Well Mags, you did...a good job.” She said between heavy breaths.

Magnus gave her a quick kiss as a ‘you’re welcome’. 

Remembering their first time together. Magnus suggested, “Now, how about a shower?” 

Alex grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly headed for the shower, hoping Magnus wasn’t opposed to a round two.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to be happy with it. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all though they'd fuck here! Nope, but that'll come.

A few weeks had passed since Magnus and his at the time girlfriend had moved passed handjobs and on to what Alex had later described as, “Bigger and better things, Mags”. Magnus was very inclined to agree with her. The two of them had experimented more and more with anal play, the child of Loki quickly demanding more and more of Magnus’ fingers up her ass.

The next big step in their sexual exploits was kickstarted when Alex was starting to get fed up with the ‘inadequacy’ of Magnus’ fingers.

It was an average afternoon for them, really. Some comedy on in the background and Magnus three fingers deep in Alex (who Magnus noted was feeling particularly male that day) when Alex let out a big sigh and said, “Gods Magnus, can’t you give me any more?”.

Magnus, who was well aware that his partner was a size king (or queen, depending on the day) but Alex had never been so upfront about it. He pulled out of the green-haired boy with a satisfying _pop_ and the blond whispered sultrily, “If you’re gonna be so rude, I dunno if you really deserve more. But, it’s a good thing you’re so hot”.

Magnus saw the hungry look in Alex’s eye when he said this, and went to the main door of his room and opened up into the hall to collect what was on the floor. Gods bless the Hotel Valhalla staff and them always knowing just what an einherji needed. And not asking questions. He came back to Alex and opened up the box.

Alex’s heterochromatic eyes went wide in anticipation and then his usual smirk returned to his face.

“So, uh, Mags, whatcha gonna do with that thing?”, his eyes dancing over the large, pink, phallic-shaped _thing_ that was now being lubed up by the son of Frey.

Magnus took note of how his boyfriend was shifting in place and spreading his legs even more than usual. The toy in his hands was just short of being as long as one of his hands plus his wrist, and was just a bit more than two inches in diameter

Slick with lube, Alex groaned as Magnus pressed the blunt tip against his entrance. As he was already well prepared, the darker skinned boy was soon gently bucking his hips against the toy, trying to take more.

Normally, Magnus would love nothing more than to give his boyfriend exactly what he wanted, but Alex had been awfully rude before, so the child of Loki would have to wait. Everytime he would almost press the toy in, he would pull back, eliciting groans of frustrations from his horny partner.

Magnus was smiling sunnily as his boyfriend let out frustrated groans, “Magnus, stick that thing in me or-” he paused, thinking as his boyfriend teased his ass, “no blowjobs for a month.” he finally got out through small noises of frustration.

Magnus loved having his partner going down on him far more than he enjoyed teasing Alex, and quickly pushed the first few inches into Alex’s ass, getting a moan of contentment from the penetration-starved teen.

Still bucking his hips back, Alex managed to take another inch without Magnus’ help, and he let out a breathy moan, “More.”.

Magnus, now happy to oblige, pushed the toy in as far as he could, making Alex almost shout at the sensation of fullness. He started gently thrusting, trying to find the spot that would make his boyfriend see stars.

A loud, “Oh fuck!” from Alex told the blond he had found his mark, and angled to toy in such a way to hit the prostate as often as he could.

A visibly shaken Alex let out through moans. “Fuck, Magnus, I can’t take much more of this”.

Magnus was a sucker for making his lover cum, and he loved the challenge of making him cum without ever touching his cock. Thankfully for the son of Frey, and although he would never say it out loud to Alex, Alex was an anal slut.

The blond had one last trick up his sleeve. He flicked a small switch at the base of the toy and it started to pulse gently.

Magnus smiled even sweeter than before as Alex started to let slip a slew of curses and moans as he came all over himself. Music to his ears.

A panting Alex said through breaths, “We are so doing that again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more sex toy chapter ideas. Then they'll do the do. If you have any sex toy scenarios, please comment below. Reviews too please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex sorry folks. It'll come I swear tho. Enjoy this depravity instead :)

Alex and Magnus had a lunch date. Seeing her boyfriend get outrageously excited about falafel always made her heart sing. Plus, dates usually involved something up her ass, so the green-haired girl was looking forward to their date for a multitude of reasons.

Alex slept in, like she usually did, and then she checked the hall outside her door. Sure enough, there was a small box. She quickly scooped it up and went back inside her room with a skip in her step. She placed the box on her table and headed for her shower.

The lithe girl slipped out of her pajamas and stepped into a steamy shower. She made sure to clean every inch. Feeling her member stirring, she quickly got out and dried herself off. She tore open the box and was delighted to see a plug. It was a few inches long and at least an inch thick at its widest. It didn’t have a thin taper either, just how she liked it. There was something off about it though, something she couldn’t place, but her arousal made her shrug it off.

Usually she was in charge in the bedroom, but she had put out the idea that dates were when the blond could run the show, and to her surprise he took to it well. It didn’t hurt that he had a knack for toys, and it really didn’t hurt she had a growing appetite for them.

Humming softly to herself, she went to her dresser and fished out her bottle of lube and set to work preparing herself and the new toy. Feeling it was ready, she put it in with a satisfyingly soft  _ pop _ . 

_ Gods I love that feeling _ , she thought with a content sigh. 

Alex then slipped on her pink-and-green striped underwear. They were her ‘Gods-damn-it-Magnus-you-better-get-me-off’ underwear. She relished the sensations of the plug gently shifting in her, feeling herself stiffen.

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall then hurried out the door. She didn’t want to be late, Magnus could sometimes be picky about timing like that. Besides, running to his room meant more movement in her ass, which she was certainly not against.

She knocked on his door, looking as sweet as she could, and her boyfriend greeted her with a kiss.

Magnus then asked her, “You ready for falafel?”

Alex responded by biting at her lip and said softly, “Sure am. Might be hungry for something else too.”

Magnus gave her a knowing look and discreetly groped her ass. Constant training for the end of the world tended to be a pretty good workout, and this left Alex with a bubble butt that Magnus was borderline infatuated with. Not that she was complaining.

The couple took a portal to Boston and took the path that they knew well to Fadlan’s Falafel. The teens were holding hands, but it was chilly out and Magnus had his other hand in his pocket.

Thanks to her einherji senses, Alex heard a soft click and was confused for a brief moment. Then it hit her. Almost literally.

Her plug, which she had almost grown accustomed to, began to vibrate faintly. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, and she had to take a second to stifle a moan. Her boyfriend was standing beside her, a deceptively sunny smile on his annoyingly attractive face.

It made sense to her after a few moments, the soft, steady pulse deep within her sidetracking her thoughts. The slightly odd looking plug, the click, the sunny smile. Magnus must have gotten a remote control plug!

_ Fuck, I’m gonna get him for this _ she thought after a pulse pressed against her prostate.

Letting out a long, shaky breath, she thought  _ On second thought… What’s the worst that can happen _ .

She gave Magnus a look of mock annoyance, and said “C’mon Beantown, let’s get some garbonzos.”

She hurried them to the food joint, the growing feeling inside of her driving her on. Just as she was about to push the door open for the two of them, she paused abruptly. 

_ That damned son of Frey turned the thing up _ she realised, fighting hard to stifle her moans. Magnus kissed the side of her head knowingly as they stepped inside.

The owner, Amir, waved to them and asked jovially, “What can I get you two?”

Magnus responded politely, “The usual, please.” 

Alex was doing her best to stay composed, a tall order when you have something pulsing in your ass and you’re getting awfully close to jumping on your boyfriend.

The einherjar sat down at their favourite booth and waited patiently. It was a bit after the lunchtime rush, and so the restaurant wasn’t too busy.

Alex was getting fidgety, and her frustrations were getting to her in the best possible way. 

She was keeping it together, though. At least, until Magnus, seemingly absentmindedly, started running his fingers along her thighs, getting closer and closer to what she yearned for. Of course that couldn’t come yet.

Their mountains of falafel arrived soon after, and Magnus dove in. Alex thought he must have been too busy eating to tease her, when suddenly the sensations inside of her ramped up again.

This time she let out a soft whimper, which drew another sunny grin from Magnus. Alex panned her head around, but no one else had seemed to notice her exclamation. She shot Magnus a dirty look with longing in her eyes, but she said nothing. With that, she started on her falafel.

They were almost finished their meals when the plug vibrated more vigorously. Alex just put her head against the table and moaned as softly as she could. Magnus, her loving tormenter, just sat there and rubbed her back.

She could feel herself twitching in her pants, and she must have been making a mess of her favourite panties. 

As subtly as she could, she dragged Magnus into a washroom when no one was looking.

_ Gods bless the post lunch lull _ she thought with a half-hollow smile.

Once inside, she pressed the blond up against the wall and started kissing him passionately, sucking and kissing along his ears, collar and neck. 

Magnus, gods bless him, reciprocated the gestures and Alex was soon moaning softly at every tiny move. Then she started to thrust against him. He ground back against her and the girl let out a sigh of contentment. Finally, she was getting touched.

She was getting embarrassingly close to cumming, and her boyfriend could tell. Her barely contained moans was all he needed to hear. He pushed her off him with a huffed sigh from Alex.

Clicking his remote one last time, the vibrator in her ass was buzzing furiously. She was so focused on it that she almost missed Magus unbuckling his jeans. Almost.

Almost instinctively, Alex got on her knees and started softly grabbing at Magnus’ erection. The soft sounds of pleasure she elicited from him gave her a sense of equality.

Alex was far too aroused to care about teasing him. She needed his cock, in some way, right now. She pulled his boxers down and started kissing and licking the tip of his length.

Magnus sighed happily, his fingers gently intertwined with Alex’s green locks. 

His moans drove her on, and she started to suck on his cock. Taking half of it easily, she started to strain herself to go deeper. Fortunately, her almost painful arousal drove her to take him deep.

She was deepthroating him now, and he was thrusting against her mouth. They were both in bliss. Their moans and groans blended together in a sexual symphony.

Magnus came down her throat with a grunt and Alex lovingly sucked him clean, deriving her pleasure from his. 

She still wanted to cum though, and she was sure any real contact would send her over the edge.

Alex begged Magnus, her breath shaky “Please. Get me off.”

Magnus stood her up and pulled down her pants and her panties, revealing the precum mess she had made. She blushed when he seemed to focus on it.

She let out a soft whimper when he took her throbbing length in his hand and just held it there. She tried to buck against him but he let go.

His message was clear. He gets her off on his terms. Gods, she was clay in his hands.

Magnus placed his hand on her cock once again and ever so slowly jerked her off. It was so slow it was almost unbearable.

She was almost dripping now, and her moans were silenced by a kiss. He placed his second hand on her too, moving in tandem with the first.

They stayed like that for like what felt like hours to Alex, Magnus never speeding up, but she felt orgasming slowly approaching. 

When she started to twitch, Magnus didn’t change how he touched her, and she came like that, her ass pulsing and her knees weak. She made a terrific mess of the paler boys hands.

Magnus switched the plug off and Alex slowly slipped to the floor, panting, her hair disheveled.

They helped each other get as clean and tidy as they could. They headed back to the hotel and went back to their rooms to prepare for the night’s war games.

Yeah, Alex loved date days.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. The sex still isn't here, but next chapter will have sex. I promise. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this short chapter of Alex having fun.

Alex was horny.

Not just a normal horny, he was really horny. So horny he’d jump Magnus’ bones the second he saw the blond.

There was just one problem with the plan. Magnus was away on Midgard, tending to the Chase Space. Alex would have to take matters into his own hands

Quickly stripping down, Alex collapsed onto his bed with a content sigh, taking a second to stretch out, the green haired boys hands quickly found their way to his rapidly hardening length.

Slowly stroking up and down, Alex wasn’t satisfied with what he was feeling he needed more.

Reaching into his bedside drawer, Alex pulled out a large pink toy. Smiling to himself, remembering all the good times the toy had given him.

Opening a bottle of lube, the child of Loki spread some liberally over the toy, and then lubed up a finger and without hesitation, started playing with his ass with one finger.

One finger quickly became two, and then briefly three before they were all pulled out with a soft, wet sound.

Shifting from lying on his back to a squat on his bed, Alex lined up the phallic object with his entrance.

Closing his eyes and sighing contentedly, Alex slowly and deliberately sunk down onto the toy.

Giving another soft moan, Alex shifted his hand to start gently thrusting the toy in and out, the lube making soft slapping sounds combining with the green haired boys moan creating the intimate soundtrack of self love.

The slow pace he was giving himself wasn’t enough for him, but he kept at it. The longer he teased himself, the better the end would be.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he gave into the feelings and started thrusting harder and deeper, starting to brush his prostate.

Alex’s moans came more and more often, and got louder and louder. Thank the gods for soundproof walls.

Alex’s length was subtly twitching now, begging for attention, but Alex refused it.

With a soft click, a button on the bottom of the toy was pressed and soft vibrations filled Alex and elicited a sharper moan from him and drove him to thrust faster and harder.

Alex was dripping precum now, but his member was still being ignored. Instead, with another click, the vibrations drastically increased in frequency and force.

Finally giving in to his cock’s needs, he lubed his other hand up and started to jack off roughly in time with the pseudo-cock in his ass.

Wet slapping and copious moans filled the room, and with one final deep thrust that hit the prostate, Alex’s back arched, mouth open in an almost silent scream, Alex came.

Shuddering in his afterglow, he fumbled the vibrator out of his ass. With the toy removed, he fell back against the bed, panting hard, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Thinking to himself, Alex thought, “Next time I see Mags, he is going to fuck me”.

Stumbling to the bathroom with shaky legs, Alex went to the shower to get ready for his boyfriends return to the hotel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for no sex, but reviews and the like are all greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, weird flex, but I wrote this in the middle of class lmao

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. I’ve loved the ship for a while and wanted to try writing something. A special thanks to my awesome beta Kirito_KazutoKiriguya for reading over my attempt at porn, it helped a lot and was greatly appreciated.
> 
> Any comments are appreciated as well.


End file.
